


Poison!

by thats_my_bulma



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, One Shot, accidental intoxication, prompt, reign universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_my_bulma/pseuds/thats_my_bulma
Summary: The king drinks a foreign wine, which has some unexpected affects on him. In his intoxication, he reveals some thoughts to Bulma that he would never dream admitting while sober. Based on the Reign universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, prompt request from the lovely popwithatwist from tumblr!

“Are you _high_?” Bulma asked the king incredulously as he stumbled into his chambers, closing the door on his guards and stopping abruptly in the middle of the floor. His dark eyes were wide as saucers as he stared at his woman. She quickly put her book down in concern, standing up and walking toward him warily.

“Maybe.” He answered, making an unsure face and looking around the room with a slow, faraway gaze. Bulma bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing as she led him to his chair. She was surprised that he was void of any of the typical cantankerous attitude that he normally displayed when being directed by her.

“ _Wow_ ,” He sighed deeply, glaring up at her with his mouth parted and eyes confused, “My place is really _awesome_.”

“Yeah, it is Vegeta. What happened? I thought you were meeting with some king today?” She sat opposite of him, more than perplexed over the situation that the ruler of the Saiyans had gotten himself into. He swayed his tail and exhaled again, leaning groggily on his arm as he looked at the jeweled ring on his thumb with an intense fascination.

“Doctor said it was a _bad_ reaction.”

“Reaction to what? What happened?” Bulma asked, becoming slightly concerned with the mention of the doctor being involved.

“To their… _wiiiine_.” Vegeta drew the word out, ending it with an odd whisper as he fumbled to take the ring off his thumb. Bulma leaned forward, her eyes narrowed and mouth slightly agape as the king held the red diamond to the light, bemused as a child with a new toy.

“What _was_ _in_ this wine?”

“Don’t know,” Vegeta answered abruptly, still gazing at the stone and pursing his lips with a shrug, “Doc said I could sleep it off. But Bulma… _I don’t want to sleep_. I…” He trailed, standing up and walking slowly into his bedroom as she watched after him with a grin.

“I want to take inventory of my _riches_.” He pronounced as he came back out of the room, carrying a ruby the size of his fist and sitting back down in his chair without a shred of grace. He grinned wickedly, staring at it like a miser over his gold.

“This thing. This thing is worth more than…like _anything_.” He sighed dreamily, rolling it around in his hands while she covered her face with her hand. Whatever he was on was _good_ shit, or bad…. she wasn’t quite sure yet.

“So this wine, was it something the Risonja king brought with him?”

“Oh yeah. Herbal wine. Tasked like _puuuuure shit,_ ” He nodded matter of factly, “Doctor said it didn’t affect their people like it affects a Saiyan. It has… _mind-altering_ effects on us. _Ha_.”

“Fascinating.” Bulma thought out loud, shaking her head as the king sat the ruby down and glared at her with an eyebrow raised.

“You know…” He trailed, narrowing his eyes in a deep contemplation of what he was going to say “I wish you were a Saiyan. I mean, but I want you like you are. But like…a Saiyan.”

“What, why?” Bulma asked suspiciously.

“So I could cut this ruby up and make you the finest bridal jewelry. _Then_ I could…marry you. Make you…my _queen_.” He mumbled, his eyes closing as he began to slump forward in his chair. Bulma stared at him wide eyed, grinning despite herself. She knew one thing, and it was that the king of all Saiyans could _not_ tolerate his wine, especially not if it was laced with a hallucinogenic. He always admitted things he would never, ever admit to sober.

“We need to get you to the bed Vegeta, you are… _damn_. You are in another dimension.”

“Whaaaat. No way.” He whispered as she pulled on his hands.

“Come on, stand up.” She laughed as he grabbed his ruby and slowly raised up off his seat to follow his woman obediently to the bedroom.

-

When the king woke up later that night he wouldn’t remember a thing that he had said or done, but Bulma _did_. She rubbed his pounding head as he complained about what he could recall of the _pointless_ meeting with the Risonja king earlier.

“Bastard probably tried to poison me on purpose. My advisors said it was an honest mistake, but I call _bullshit_.” He grumbled as she nodded and smiled at him, sitting on her knees behind him and running her fingers over his scalp as he growled low in pleasure.

She didn’t answer him as he talked to her, but he didn’t notice as he rambled on about the things that had pissed him off during the meeting. Her mind was occupied as she thought over and over on what he had said earlier… _make you my queen._

She was enamored with the thought, no matter how silly it was… _wearing that priceless bridal jewelry as their arms were tied together, a lavish royal union in front of the mighty Saiyan throne as the gods king made his queen…_

But she knew that could _never_ be, the Saiyan people would never accept her and she didn’t think Vegeta would betray the royal protocol, no matter how much he would have liked to. _But a girl could dream, right?_

“Did I say anything completely fucked up earlier?” He finally asked, pulling her away from her daydream with a grin.

“Nothing too stupid.”

“What did I say?” He probed, knitting his brows together as she shrugged, smiling wickedly.

“You said you were going to cut up your big ruby.”

“Why in all the hells would I say that?” He asked incredulously, his face deep in thought as she kissed the back of his neck.

“Oh _I don’t know_. Something about having it cut into bridal jewelry. And wishing I was a Saiyan woman…” She whispered in his ear before he pulled away from her guardedly.

“Oh _shit_.” He swallowed, looking at her from the corner of his eye in horror as she spit laughter from his reaction.

“I’m never going to drink foreign wine again. Poison! _I swear to all the gods_!” He spat, standing up and walking out of the room in embarrassment as she fell back on the bed, giggling maniacally. She looked over at the ruby which sat sparkling on the night stand, smiling with a sigh.

 _Little did she know, one day it would be hers_.


End file.
